I Wonder?
by emo-akatsuki-sakura
Summary: Sakura was marked a traitor. One night after sneaking into Konoha to visit Naruto, she runs into Deidara who almost kills her on accident and sakura being the hot headed girl she is goes off on him .They both find themselves wondering about more things then their getting answers to. What will happen? Will a romance bloom? Or will they kill each other? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1 You Prick!

Hello everyone! So I'm a beginning writer so I'm sorry if my writing style sucks or if everything just sucks in general. I'm very open to criticism so feel free to review or private message me and give me tips and/or tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. I actually encourage it. So with that said they're somethings you guys should know:

When someone is talking out loud it won't be in italics or bold lettering

Thoughts will be in bold lettering

and Sakura's and Deidara's inner's are in bold and italic lettering ( and yes I did give Deidara an inner, If you don't like it then tell me.)

So with all that said I hope you all enjoy the story and please review :)

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto believe me I wish I did

* * *

Ch. 1 You Prick!

Sakura's Pov

"The sky is so pretty" I thought as I took a drag from my cigarette as I blew out the smoke I watched as it floated up to meet the stars. I wish I could fly. Fly among the clouds and the stars. Feel the wind on my skin, feel it rush through my hair.

"Oww! Dammnit" I yelled. I let my cigarette burn to the filter causing it to burn my knuckles. I sucked on my knuckles for a few seconds as I stood up and stomped on it.

I heard a distant boom as I looked up the forest seemed to be on fire.

I jumped onto a nearby roof and looked. A giant bird seemed to be circling above the flames.

"**I wonder what the hell that could be"**

" _**I dunno why don't we go check it out"**_

"**When the hell did you come back"**

"_**I never left; I just took a break from bugging the shit out of you"**_

"**You Stupid bitch"**

"_**Hey now there's no reason to be calling yourself names"**_

"**Fuck you go away"**

"_**Psssh fine"**_

I rushed over the rooftops careful not wake anyone or to be seen since I'm not allowed to be in this village. Because I'm marked as a traitor. The lack of a head band is proof. I couldn't bring myself to scratch out the leaf symbol on my head band so I just carry it around in my backpack. I was charged with treason 6 months ago for fraternizing with the enemy and aiding a criminal.

"**Stop thinking about this Sakura what done is done." **

I came to a stop a few yards before the flames and what I saw captivated me. There in the sky was a man; at least what I thought was a man, standing on a bird.

"**I wonder how that's possible"**

"_**Um saks hate to ruin your moment but BOMB!"**_

"**Oh shit!"**

I was thrown into the air and landed in a tree.

"Owwww that fucking hurt" My right calf was burned and my right ankle was broken.

My hands started to glow green as I healed my injures.

"**What the hell! He just almost killed me!"**

"_**I know what the fuck! Crush him!"**_

I jumped out of the trees and into the middle of the clearing.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU JUST ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME YOU PRICK" I yelled up at the man on the bird.

He looked down at me and yelled "Well then maybe you should get the fuck out of the way of my art you stupid bitch, un!"

"Why don't you come say that to my face you kike!" (A/N I have nothing against jews. I just really like the word kike. I would never actually call a jew a kike. So don't bite my head off.)

The bird landed and he got off and started to walk up to me with a smirk on his face.

"_**Damn he is hot!"**_

"**No he isn't."**

"_**Yes he is!"**_

"**No he isn't!"**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he bent down in front of me and said "Stay the fuck out of the way of my art you stupid bitch if you don't want to get blown up, un."

"**That's it."**

"_**Yep! Punch that sexy smirk off his face"**_

"_**You're an idiot"**_

I raised my fist and slammed it into his face causing him to fly back and threw 2 trees.

Deidara's Pov

I heard yelling but where was it coming from. I looked down and there was a women standing in the middle of the clearing I made with my explosions.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU JUST ALMOST KILLED ME YOU PRICK!" she yelled at me.

"**Who the hell does this bitch think she is, un?"**

"Well then maybe you should stay the fuck out of the way of my art you stupid bitch, un!"

"Why don't you come say that to my face you kike!"

"**Fine I fucking will, un! Wait did she just call me a kike, un?" I thought.**

I steered the bird down towards the ground and landed it. I slide off and started to walk up to her. When I noticed something, she is actually pretty hot. She has long wavy pink hair that flows down to the small of her back and emerald green eyes that sparkle in the light of the flames around us and have a spark of their own, with slightly tanned skin that looks soft and smooth. Her lips were slightly plump and looked sweet and silky. She seemed to be having an argument with herself by the way her eyebrows slightly scrunched together.

"**She's kind of adorable with that look on her face, un"**

"_**Don't let that cloud your mind Deidara this bitch called you a kike and is getting in the way of your free time to practice your art"**_

"**Who dah fuck are you, un?"**

"**I'm you. No time to explain your getting close to her, Put your game face on"**

I put my game face on. When I reached her I paused for a moment to look at her then I bent down in her face and said" Stay the fuck out of the way of my art you stupid bitch if you don't want to get blown up, un"

She glared daggers at me and the only thing that ran through my mind before her fist connected with my jaw and I went flying backwards and through 2 trees was "Oh shit, she looks pissed"

"**Holy shit! What the hell was that! She just punched me! Un."**

"_**That was hot"**_

"**Yeah I agree, un."**

When I got up she was standing there with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"**I wonder who the hell this girl is, un?" I thought.**

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review pleas and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

Ch. 2 Who are you?

Deidara's Pov

"**She's kind of adorable with that look on her face, un"**

"_**Don't let that cloud your mind Deidara this bitch called you a kike and is getting in the way of your free time to practice your art"**_

"**Who dah fuck are you, un?"**

"_**I'm you. No time to explain your getting close to her, Put your game face on"**_

I put my game face on. When I reached her I paused for a moment to look at her then I bent down in her face and said" Stay the fuck out of the way of my art you stupid bitch if you don't want to get blown up, un"

She glared daggers at me and the only thing that ran through my mind before her fist connected with my jaw and I went flying backwards and through 2 trees was "Oh shit, she looks pissed"

"**Holy shit! What the hell was that! She just punched me! Un."**

"_**That was hot"**_

"**Yeah I agree, un."**

When I got up she was standing there with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"**I wonder who the hell this girl is, un?"** I thought.

As I stood up, I stuck my hand in bag of clay and started to mold it.

"**I'm going to blow this bitch up"**

But before I got the chance I sensed the approaching chakra signatures and from the look of it she did to. And before I knew it she was running towards the border at break neck speeds.

"**I don't even think Itachi could run that fast, un."**

"_**We should probably get out of here before we have to fight whoever is heading this way and then get bitched out by leader for causing a scene."**_

"**Yeah you're right"**

With that said in my head I leaped onto my bird and started to fly towards the border.

"**I wonder who that was. She looked kind of familiar, un."**

In the sky I could see everything; the mountains, the distant gates of Konoha. But the impressive thing is that I couldn't even sense that girl's chakra signature. This means she is already out of my range, which would be amazing, or she can just hide her chakra that well, which would be impressive on its own. With the wind whipping all around me I let my mind wonder, and surprisingly it ended up on the subject of a beautiful pink haired girl.

Sakura's Pov

As I watched him fly backwards and hit a tree or two I couldn't help the triumphant smirk that made its way onto my face. I saw him look over at me and stand up. He put his hand in a bag that was strapped around his waist. Instantly my guard was up and I prepared for a fight but I didn't let it show. That was always something I was good at. Hiding my emotions is as easy as tying my shoes.

"**Shit, it looks like he wants to fight."**

"_**No, worries. We can take him and in case you have forgotten let me remind you. We have several aces up our sleeve."**_

"**Oh I haven't forgotten, trust me. He shouldn't under estimate me."**

Then suddenly before the fight could begin I sensed 5 chakra signatures approaching and fast. I can't afford to be captured or spotted.

"**Shit just when it was about to get good"**

"_**Yeah we haven't had a good fight in a while, but we should get going. It's either anbu or some old friends judging by the amount of chakra signatures and the speed their travel at"**_

"**Either way I'm sure as hell not staying to find out."**

"_**Agreed"**_

I looked over at the man I had just been about to face off with a few seconds ago and it seemed he noticed as well. With one final glance I took off towards the border at a speed that would be hard for even Kakashi to keep up with and I blended my chakra into the environment so it seemed that I was just a bird flying through the trees. I felt the man's chakra rise into the sky and start flying towards the border as well.

"**Shit I hope he isn't following me"**

"_**That wouldn't be so bad Saks."**_

"**How the hell do you figure that?"**

"_**He was hot, like really super-hot."**_

"**Your point?"**

"_***sighs* My point is that if he follows us then we get to see him again."**_

"**What if he wants to fight me for punching him in the face? Hmmm? What then?"**

"_**Then we kick his ass, take him somewhere, heal him then he would be indebted to us."**_

"**Sorry but I don't see your logic."**

"_***Face Palm* OF course you don't"**_

I didn't notice that I had crossed the border of fire and into neutral territory due to my thoughts. A shiver racked through my body.

"**Shit I left my cloak in the ally when I was smoking."**

With that being realized I started to formulate a plan. Mentally counting the amount of supplies and money I have. I decided it was a good idea to stop for the night to rest and restock on supplies. Then travel east and see if I can find some work. I need to find a village that isn't too close to fire or grass country.

"**Well I have to head north any way so I might as well start heading that way now and stop in the closest village to the border then leave in the morning."**

"_**Sounds like a plan."**_

With all that decided I changed direction towards north and increased my speed because I'm in desperate need of a shower.

Deidara's Pov

"**Damn I'm tired. I don't want to have to travel all the way back to the base tonight. I'll just stop for the night and head there in the morning, yeah."**

I steered the bird north so I would be as close to the base as possible.

I spotted a village a few miles ahead so I landed the bird and walked the rest of the way to the village when I arrived I was actually somewhat impressed the architecture was descent, it was clean, and there weren't any thugs roaming around. But for as late as it was and for how little and quiet the village was I was surprised at how much activity was going on the bars were full, the streets were filled with laughter and smiling children.

"**I need to find the inn, yeah."**

"_**Ask that lady over there. She looks nice."**_

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you could give me directions to the inn, un?" I asked the women walking down the sidewalk. She wasn't bad looking she was no older than 30 with short brown hair that came to her shoulders, she wasn't fat but she wasn't thin either.

She smiled a smile and I held down the urge to gag.

"Of course hun, it's three blocks down the street and to the right. It will be the second building on your left. "

"Okay thank you, un."

"You're welcome. Do you need some company for the night?" She asked and I swore I threw up a little.

"No thank you."

I walked off towards the inn using the directions the prostitute like women gave me and walked in the door. What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Sakura's Pov

When I arrived I walked straight into the closet bar and ordered 3 shots of sake. The bartender looked at me like I was crazy but gave them to me any way. I quickly slammed them down my throat.

"Hey there slow down you don't want to get to drunk now, especially with you being all alone."

I laughed and everyone looked at me for a moment then turned away and went back to their business.

"That was funny. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Can I have two more please?"

"Sure thing"

He sat down two more shots in front of me and I downed them just as fast as I did the first three. When I was finished I smiled at the bartender. I said thanks as I left money on the bar and walked out the door and onto the street. For the size of the village it sure was busy for this time of night.

"Excuse me miss, but can you give me directions to the inn?" I asked a nice looking lady about 25 years old with pretty dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sure it's down the street two blocks and to the right it will be the second building on the left."

I smiled "Okay thank you."

She smiled and waved as I walked away. When I arrived at the inn I walked in and to the front desk. I waited for the receptionist for about 4 minutes and I was getting impatient. I started to tap my foot on the hard wood floors while I was grumbling to myself.

"**Why is it cold all of a sudden I could have sworn I shut the door."**

When I turned around I was shocked. Standing there in the door way was the man form the forest with the giant bird.

"**Oh shit."**

"_**Yay!"**_

Deidara's Pov

"**It's her…. What are the chances of this happening, un?"**

"_**Maybe it's a coincidence but I can't help but wonder maybe it's fate?"**_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while I have been really busy with school, family, and my aunt just died so I have been dealing with that. So I'm sorry. I promise I will have chapter 3 out by the end of the week. I don't know if anyone actually cares enough about this story to be pissed off at me for not updating but just in case there are people out there that have been cursing me for not updating and waiting. I deeply apologize.

Love,

Panda 3


	4. Chapter 3 You're A Douche!

Hello everyone! so here is chapter 3. By the way just a few things I revised Chapter 2 so you can go and re read that if you would like I just fixed some grammar errors and change a few minor things. Also I would like to thank animelover506 and luverofakatsuki for being my first reviewers and letting my know that people actually like my story. It means a lot to me.

So please Read and REview. Let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Chapter 3. You're a douche.

Recap

When I turned around I was shocked. Standing there in the door way was the man form the forest with the giant bird.

"**Oh shit."**

"_**Yay!"**_

Deidara's Pov

"**It's her…. What are the chances of this happening, un?"**

"_**Maybe it's a coincidence but I can't help but wonder maybe it's fate?"**_

Now

Deidara's POV

I stood there for a minute looking at her. She looked shocked and a little on edge. She stood there her long pink hair pulled into a messy bun with two strands framing her face. Her eyes were shimmering from the light of fire in the living area of the inn dancing across her face. Her mouth was slightly opened like she was about to say something but couldn't. I don't know how long I stood there looking at her until that annoying voice interrupted.

"_**Hey don't just stand there looking like an idiot walk in shut the door and say something!"**_

"**What should I say,un?"**

"_**Say HI for fucks sake"**_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped in and shut the door. I took a breathe and turned around to say hi when the Inn keeper walked in threw a door behind the front desk.

"**Shit so much for saying hi, un."**

"_**Just play it kool. Don't fuck up."**_

I walked up to the desk and stood behind the strange girl and waited my turn to speak to the Inn keeper.

Sakura's POV

I looked at him he seemed as shocked as I was. His long blonde hair was slightly messy and his half ponytail was a complete mess. It looked like it got mauled by a cat. His eyes were shinning from the light of the fire. He swallowed hard and stepped in to shut the door. I don't know how long I stood there looking at him before the inn keeper entering pulled me out of it. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't extremely pretty either she had dull red hair that was just below her collar bone, you could tell she died it because her roots were starting to show; she had gorgeous hazel eyes that seemed to have flakes of gold in them. You could tell that she was tan during the summer months because it was starting to fade due to the winter setting in. She looked about 37. She walked up to the desk and smiled a gentle smile that reminded me of my mother.

"What can I do for you" She said in tone that made me feel like I was a kid again coming home to my mom asking me how my day was.

"I would like a room please just for the night though. I'll be leaving in the morning." I could feel the man that I had met a few hours ago move to wait behind me.

"Oh, and for you sir?" She asked him.

Deidara's POV

I looked at her face the whole time she was talking to the inn keeper. I watched as her eyes softened at the ladies smile and the way a small smile came onto her face when the lady would speak to her. It was almost a sad smile.

"**She looks almost sad, un"**

"_**I wonder why?"**_

"**Me to, un."**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the inn keeper spoke to me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Can you ask me again please,un?"

"What can I get you?" she asked again

"I would like a room for the night please, un?"

"Oh dear." She said after checking a book behind the counter.

"_**I don't like the sound of that."**_

"**Me either, un"**

"What's wrong?" asked the pink haired girl who was standing next to me.

"**When did I move to stand next to her, un?"**

"_**I don't know"**_

"I'm afraid; I only have one room available."

"Are you serious?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"I'm afraid so."

"_**This is your chance!"**_

"**My chance for what, un?"**

"_**To find out who this girl is! Tell the inn keeper that you would be willing to share the room."**_

"**I doubt pinky would agree to that, un."**

"_**She'll have to unless she wants to sleep outside or travel to another village. She looks exhausted I doubt she would put up that much of a fight"**_

"**Okay, but if this goes bad I blame you, un."**

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't mind sharing with her, un"

I could have sworn that pinky just about choked. Her eyes were huge and her jaw was dropped she just looked at me with a what the fuck did you just say look.

Sakura's POV

I took this opportunity to size him up while he talked to the inn keeper. He couldn't be much older than I am. Maybe a year or two, three years at most.

"_**God he is so hot!"**_

"**Shut up"**

"_**Oh come on you can't deny that he is good looking."**_

"**Yes I can. He isn't good looking. She I just denied it."**

"_**You're a pain in the ass."**_

"I'm afraid I only have one room"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"**Great, just fucking great I'm not sharing a room with him."**

"_**Why not? It wouldn't be that bad."**_

"**Yes it would"**

"_**No it wouldn't"**_

Before I could reply to my inner my thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde.

"Excuse me but I wouldn't mind sharing with her, un"

I don't think I have ever been so shocked in my life. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

"Oh that's a great idea."

"The hell it is" I cut her off before she could she say anything else.

"Look I'm leaving in the morning so you would just have to deal with me for the night. Unless you want to go sleep in the woods or have to travel to another village, un."

" What makes you think that it would be me who is leaving. Your ass can go to another village. I got here first."

"It's simple I'm me and your you, un."

Deidara's POV

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes sparked with that angry spark that I witnessed in the forest before she sent me flying through trees.

"Look all I'm saying is that instead of having to make one or the other of us go somewhere else, why don't we just share the room and part ways tomorrow, un."

"**Please don't hit me."**

"_**Yeah that would suck."**_

She stood there for a moment and stared me down. Then sighed.

"Fine whatever."

She glared at me from the corner of her eye that clearly stated you try anything I'll tear you apart.

"Great I'll get you guys a room key"

She walked into the back and came back with a key

" Room 24"

"Thank you, un"

"Thanks" Pinky mumbled under her breath.

As we walked up the stairs I figured it was a good time to ask what her name was.

"What's your name, un?"

"Sakura… You?"

"Umm.. Deidara" I whispered

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Deidara"

We stood there for a moment in front of the door to our room while everything processed in her mind. Her eyebrow raised a little and sighed.

"I knew you looked familiar."

"You're not going to freak out and try to kill me, un?"

"No why would I? You're not trying to kill me so why would I try to kill you"

"You're weird, un"

"Says the guy who looks like a girl."

I glared at her and she just stood there and smirked at me.

"So are you gonna open the door? I really need a shower"

I smiled as an idea popped into my head. I unlocked the door and immediately ran to the bathroom and looked the door.

Sakura's POV

As he unlocked the door I continued rambling to myself in my head.

"**Great he is an akatsuki member. Just great."**

"_**Look on the bright side he is a super hot akatsuki member."**_

"**So?"**

"_**So we could of gotten stuck with Zetsu, Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, OR Hidan."**_

"**I see your point they are scary."**

"_**Yeah so see we got stuck with the least scary of them all and he is practically a god."**_

"**No he isn't and besides he is one of the most unstable members out of the whole akatsuki."**

As the door opened I started walking into the room and noticed that Deidara was running to the bathroom. Before I could stop him he shut the door and locked it.

"DAMN IT. WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Sorry evil villains first, un"

I could feel my rage boil inside me. I wanted more than anything then to break down that damn door, but I couldn't' do that since I wouldn't have the money to replace it. So I settled for simply slamming my fist on the door enough to make a loud bang noise yelled.

"You're a douche!"

* * *

So there you have it. Let me know how I did :)

-Love Panda.


	5. Chapter 4 I Thought

So I hope you all like this chapter please read and review sorry if it took me a little long to update and if this chapter is a little short but I have to go write 3 research Magazine articles for school so please forgive me if I did not do that well. If you guys really don't like it then I will rewrite the chapter. so please read and review

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing.

I am naming my readers my kittens now.

So thank you to all my Kittens! I love you all! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own the characters that I created.

* * *

I wonder Chapter 4 Is that a…..?

Sakura's POV

"**I can't believe this!"**

"_**Me either that douche bag stole the shower! He better not take all the hot water!"**_

"**Hehe I think I'll have a surprise waiting for him when he gets out.."** I Thought as A smirk made its way onto my face.

"_**Hahahaha this will be the last time he steals the shower."**_

I started to hatch a plan as I lit a cigarette and sat on the bed. Then I noticed something….. There's only one bed!

"**Shit…. His ass is sleeping on the floor."**

"_**Oooorr he could share with us."**_

"**No."**

"_**Awwww why not?"**_

"**Because he is an akatsuki member, he has mouths on his hands, and I'm pretty sure that he won't want to after he gets his surprise, and he is an asshole."**

"_**But sakura! Please?!"**_

"**No."**

"_**Hey what's wrong with him having mouths on his hands? Think of all the great things he could do with them!"**_

I felt my face heat up instantly at my inners perverted suggestion.

"**There is nothing wrong with him having mouths on his hands but he is probably going to be pissed after he gets what's coming to him. I don't need him trying to bite me with his hands or licking me either. Because if that happens I will beat him into compost and I don't think his boss will be too happy with me."**

" _**But you already killed one member. Why not kill another one?"**_

"**Because I'm on the outside now before I had a village full of shinobi to go home to. I'm trying to stay alive. I promised Naruto that I would see him become Hokage. I can't do that if I'm dead now can I?"**

" _**Nooo you can't."**_

"**Exactly now leave me alone so I can smoke my cigarette in peace."**

When I didn't hear a response I sighed and scooted back on the bed to were my back was against the wall. The room was nice not luxurious but I have stayed in worse. There was one bed with a bed set that was different shades of brown in the right had corner of the room the door was a few feet away from the foot of the bed, on the wall to the left of the door there was the bathroom door in the middle of it. The dark brown couch that looked to lumpy and hard for my taste was against the wall across from the door and a table with 2 chairs was in front of the simple window on the same wall as the couch. I stood up and moved to the table and sat in one of the chairs and stared out the window while I flicked the ashes into the ash tray on the table. I then decided I needed some company and that my oh so nice roommate needed to meet a dear friend of mine. With that thought I said the simple command.

"Come"

I smirked as I heard the pur coming from the shadows.

Deidara's POV

"**Awwwww this is nice,un."**

"_**You shouldn't have stolen the shower from sakura"**_

"**And why not, un?"**

"_**You're an idiot. If you want her to like you then you have to be nice. And there is only one bed and a very uncomfortable looking couch. Where do you think you will be sleeping?"**_

"**The bed duh, un"**

"_**Not if you don't clean your act up. Now get out of the shower before you take all the hot water and piss her off more."**_

"**Fine, un."**

I turned the water off and grabbed the towel from rack and got out and toweled myself off. Then I realized that my bag with my clean clothes in it is in the room.

"**Shit"**

"_**Way to go."**_

I took a deep breath and composed myself so I didn't look as nervous as I felt about walking out in nothing but a towel in front of a girl. A very beautiful girl, with gorgeous green eyes, slim and toned legs.

"**Ugh what am I thinking!? Un. She would never go for me. She is more of those Uchiha Fangirl types then go for the crazy blonde bomber type."**

"_**You will never know if you don't try. And you can't judge her by her front."**_

I didn't bother to reply. I knew he was right so I made sure the towel was tight around my waist and I took a deep breath the reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"**OH shit!UN!"**

"_**I told you not to piss her off."**_

There standing in the middle of the room was a Siberian Tiger with Dark Green eyes. And he looked hungry. I could feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

"Um Sakura, un. Is that a Tiger? Un."

"Oh hi Deidara." She said in a too sweet of tone of voice.

"This is my dear friend Ken. He is one of my many summoning's."

"What is he doing here, un?"

"I thought that he could teach you some manners while I was taking a shower. You better not have taken all the hot water." She glared at me as she stood up and smirked she started walking towards me as she petted her "friend" on the head as she walked by him. She stopped in front of me and looked down at my bottom have and hmm'd.

"What, un?"

"I expected you to be bigger." She stated as she smiled and walked past me into the bathroom. I don't know if she meant to brush her shoulder against mine but she did and it felt good strangely. When she shut the door I looked in front of me and saw that Ken was pacing in the middle of the room and licking his lips intently. I tensed up and prepared to jump out of the way. He pounced and extended his front paws.

"**Oh fuck, un!"**

"_**I told you not to piss her off!"**_

"**I didn't think she would have a tiger try to eat me, un!"**

"_**Run you idiot!"**_

* * *

So I hope you all liked it. Read and review please.

Good night/day to all my kittens!


	6. Chapter 5 People change

Sorry for taking so long updating my life is crazy but I didn't forget! Please forgive me kittens. Anyway thank you for all your support and please remember to read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

I wonder ch.5 People change

Sakura's POV

As I was standing in the shower I could hear Deidara curse and run from Ken I couldn't help but chuckle. I instructed Ken not to cause any real harm but to keep him on his toes. Then when he got bored to guard the bed so Deidara didn't steal it.

"**This is nice. At least he left me some hot water."**

"_**Yeah that was nice of him. So why don't you let him share the bed with us tonight"**_

"**No" **

"_***sigh*"**_

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed and towel dried my hair.

"Ugh my hair always gets so many damn knots in it"

I grabbed Deidara's brush off the counter and proceed with getting rid of the knots plaguing my hair. When I was finished I opened the door and

"WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" I looked away because Deidara was in a corner naked the towel he had around his waist was in a heap on the floor.

"Then call off your god damn tiger then, un!"

"His name is Ken"

" I don't care what his fucking name is get him away from me,yeah."

"Ken come on lets go to sleep"

With that said I started walking to the bed trying not to glance at Deidara in all his glory. It's a good thing I pissed my inner off and she was nowhere to found in my mind because she would be having a field day right now. I climbed on the bed and Ken climbed up and curled up beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Deidara put some clothes on please"

It seems that my earlier comment about his size was a lie. I was trying to get the dirty thoughts and images out of my head when Deidara kicked the foot of the bed. I cracked an eye open and looked at him the blankest expression I could and while fighting back a blush.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you going to share the bed with me, yeah?"

"No"

"Why not, yeah?"

I sighed and closed my eye.

"Because I don't want to and Ken would eat you. He gets jealous you know."

I could feel his glare burning a hole in between my eyes.

"Whatever, yeah."

I heard him move over to the couch and let out a sigh of relief. I definitely don't want to share a bed with him now after what I just saw.

"Sakura, yeah."

"Hmmmm?"

"You seem so different then the last time I saw you, yeah."

I sighed. It's hard to think about how much I've changed, how much of myself that I have lost and never would get back, it was just hard to think about because then I would get sad then I'd get pissed off and start breaking things.

"Well Deidara people change"

Deidara's POV

She rolled over after she said that and Ken glared at me then laid his head on the curve of her waist.

"**Yeah people change. I know how that is, yeah."**

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to the first time I saw her in the cave when her and the 9 tails came to get the 1 tailed container. She punched through the boulder at the entrance and the first thing I saw was her eyes. Full of anger, fire, and determination. That's not what changed though her eyes hold even more fire and determination then they did before. But there is something about the way she talks and the way she holds herself that is different than the way I remember her and the way Sasori described their fight. She holds herself with confidence and power. She talks with a tone that says don't fuck with me or I'll crush you. She wasn't like that before. I can't believe that it's her though it took me until she entered the bathroom for me to remember who she was. Sakura Haruno, Apprentice of the 5th Hokage, student of the copy ninja, best friend to the kyuubi, and ex-teammate of the Uchiha Brat Sasuke. The times I have seen her she seemed so happy. You could tell she was strong then but you can tell that she is stronger now and she seems haunted about something. Itachi warned us all about her during one of the meetings. He said that she was extremely intelligent and strong. Not to underestimate her and most of all, that she would die protecting her friends, family, and village.

"**If you were so close to them Sakura then why are you out here all by yourself. "**

**So what do you think? I know is was really short but I'll start making longer chapters soon.**

**Please Review **

**Have a good Day or Night my kittens until next time **

**Love,**

**Panda**


	7. Chapter 6 What The Hell Do You Know?

I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I suck I know I'll make it up to you guys. Like I said in my last chapter my life is super crazy I work 2 jobs practically every day and yada yada. So hopefully this chapter will keep you all from being too pissed at me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did believe me you all would know.

* * *

Chapter 6 What the hell do you know?

The next morning rolled around too quickly for Sakura's liking. She groaned at the sunlight pouring in through the blinds. She tried to roll over but Ken was making that very hard. The night was somewhat peaceful except for one incident involving Deidara falling off the couch and demanding to be able to sleep in the bed.

Flash Back

*Bam*

"What the hell?"

Sakura jumped up kunai in hand looking for the intruder but only found a pissed off Deidara on the floor. She relaxed and gave him a are you serious look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're supposed to be an S class Criminal. You would think that you would be able to catch you're self from falling off a couch."

"Shut up bitch, yeah"

Ken growled and took a step forward getting ready to leap off the bed and at Deidara. Sakura put her hand on his head and gave him a warm smile.

"Deidara go back to sleep before I punt you back to whatever shit hole it is you and the rest of Akatsuki live in."

"Fuck you no. I'm sleeping in the bed."

Sakura's face went blank and ken started to growl as Deidara picked himself up off the floor.

"No you're not. You're going to shut up and go back to bed on the couch. Or you're more than welcome to find another room to sleep in."

Deidara glared at Sakura and took a step forward. Sakura's face stayed blank. Then Deidara noticed something. In the moon light Sakura's eyes had blackish sparkly flakes in them and on her left bicep and her left thigh looked almost sparkly as well but it appeared as if they were in a pattern of some short.

"Okay, yeah"

Deidara went and laid back on the couch and Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ken. Then went and laid back in the bed.

End of Flash Back

She looked over at Deidara who was still sleeping on the couch and she began to think.

"**Why did Deidara give up so easily last night?"**

"_**I don't know he looked confused for a moment then just gave up on the matter at hand."**_

"**I know that doesn't seem like him. From the few encounters I've had with him, and from what I've heard about him. He shouldn't have given up that easily."**

"_**Agreed."**_

"**Well we will be going our separate ways todays so we just have to keep are eyes on him for a little while longer."**

She looked at him again and began to ponder another idea.

"**I could kill him right now and it just be one less threat to Naruto. I should kill him. So why aren't I?"**

With that running through her head she stared blankly at the sealing trying to come up with an answer to that question until Deidara stirred and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, yeah."

"Hey."

"You want some breakfast, yeah?"

Sakura looked at him for a second puzzled.

"Sure."

"Okay I'll be right back then, yeah."

"Yeah."

As he walked past the bed where Sakura was laying he took a glance at her left thigh trying to find out what it was that he saw last night but there was nothing there. He walked out the door with a soft click.

With Sakura

"He is being too nice."

"I agree."

Sakura looked at Ken and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up"

"I have nothing to say in front of him."'

"You don't trust him either?"

"No I do not."

"Good keep your eye on him."

"As you wish princess."

"I told you, stop addressing me as that."

With Deidara

As he walked down the street Deidara tried to figure out what he saw last night.

"_**Maybe you didn't see anything."**_

"**Yes I did, yeah."**

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"**Yes I'm sure! Yeah."**

"_**Okay then let's keep an eye on her till we figure it out."**_

"**How are we going to do that? We are going our separate ways soon."**

"_**Give her a reason to tag along with you or find a reason for you to be able to tag along with her."**_

"**You make everything sound so easy."**

Deidara then walked up to a food stand and bought some Dango and other various foods that he thought Sakura would like since he didn't ask what she liked. As he was walking through town he passed a store and something in the display window caught his eye. As he turned to look at it he looked away quickly. He debated for a moment in his head on whether he should walk around or not. He decided to lean against the wall next to the window and look at it through the corner of his eye. He didn't know why he decided to stay but for some reason he couldn't walk away. In the window was a ring a Diamond wedding ring. It was mad of black metal 3, diamonds a big one in the middle and 2 medium diamonds on the side, the sides of it had purple diamonds lining the sides of the ring it was beautiful not true art but it was still beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at it. He got a feeling of loneliness he has been feeling this way for a while not all the time but some things would trigger it a happy couple walking down the street, families at the park, children running down the street, a pregnant women walking home. He shook his head and pushed himself off the wall and started to walk back to the hotel.

"**Why have I been feeling this way lately?"**

"_**I don't know"**_

"**I never used to feel lonely, it's always just been me."**

"_**Hey what about me?"**_

"**You are me."**

"_**Oh yeah well maybe you're just lonely because you're hitting a midlife crisis or something."**_

"**Shut up."**

As he continued to walk down the street his mind went back to the ring. How it sparkled how the metal even though it was black still shined like silver and the diamonds were as clear as the ocean.

Before he knew it he was walking through the door of the room. Sakura was sitting at the window smoking a cigarette, ken at her feet; she looked as if she was lost. It took her a minute to realize I had come in or maybe it didn't because she just kept looking out the window even after I made myself known.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just got a few different things, un."

"That's okay I'm not picky."

She looked at me and gave a small fake smile.

Normal POV

Deidara set the food on the table and started to take it out of the bags. AS he sat down Ken growled at him.

"Ken enough he's fine."

Ken just looked irritated and went back to napping at Sakura's feet. They both took what they wanted to eat and started eating in silence until Deidara decided to break the silence.

"So where are you going after you leave here, un?"

She stopped eating and looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, yeah."

"Well don't be."

"Alright."

Sakura glared at him then started eating again Deidara stole a glance at her left bicep again to see if what he saw was there or not. Sakura saw him out of the corner of her eye. Without warning she flipped the table on the floor and tackled Deidara to the ground. Kunai at his throat she glared at him. Deidara took in a breathe and tried not to move. Her glare made Itachi's look like a it was coming from a Genin .

"What do you know?"

"What do you mean, un?

"You keep looking at my left bicep like you're looking for something."

"No I'm not, un."

She pressed the Kunai against his neck a little harder.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, what the hell do you know?"

* * *

**So There you guys go sorry for the lateness I suck I'm sorry. I'm working 2 jobs and juggling family stuff. I'm sorry it's still short but unfortunately I don't have the time to write long chapters. So I'm sorry kittens. Untill next time. **

**Good day/night kittens. **


	8. Chapter 7 What The Hell Do You Know? P2

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**Hello! How are all of you today? Here is chapter 7! I've been thinking I'm kind of losing interest and inspiration with this story for a few reasons and here they are: I'm not getting a lot of reviews which leads me to believe that no one likes or reads my story, I'm currently in a depressed funk which causes me to lose all inspiration and motivation, and I don't have the time to update as often as I would like. So with that said I have 3 options that I would like all of you to vote on. **

**Option 1: I could just discontinue the story.**

**Option 2: I could write one or 2 more chapters to just finish it up that way it is complete but if I do that then the ending and events up to the end will be abrupt and not as detailed.**

**Option 3: I could just continue the story as I had originally planned (when I say planned I mean just go with the flow because that's how I had originally had planned to continue the story and that's just the type of person I am)**

**So please read and review and let me know which one you vote for. If I don't get feedback then I will most likely just go with option 2. But If I get feedback and more reviews then that might just give me the inspiration I need to more forward. So let me know what your vote is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters! But I do own my OC's (like Ken)**

* * *

Chapter 7: What the Hell do you know? Part 2

Normal Pov

Sakura and Deidara sit at the table eating silently. Neither of them wanting to speak to one another after the confrontation a few moments ago.

Flash Back

Sakura glared at him then started eating again Deidara stole a glance at her left bicep again to see if what he saw was there or not. Sakura saw him out of the corner of her eye. Without warning she flipped the table on the floor and tackled Deidara to the ground. Kunai at his throat she glared at him. Deidara took in a breathe and tried not to move. Her glare made Itachi's look like a it was coming from a Genin .

"What do you know?"

"What do you mean, un?

"You keep looking at my left bicep like you're looking for something."

"No I'm not, un."

She pressed the Kunai against his neck a little harder.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, what the hell do you know?"

"I don't know anything, yeah."

"Then what are you looking for!"

"Nothing I thought I saw something on your arm last night and I didn't know what it was, yeah."

Sakura just glared at him and pressed the kunai down a little harder against his throat.

"It must have just been my mind playing tricks on me, yeah"

"Well stop looking its annoying."

With that said she got off him and put the table back and proceeded to pick up the food that had fell off.

End of flash back

Deidara's Pov

"**What the hell? I never expected her to react that way."**

"_**Me either she must be hiding something."**_

"**Yeah and now I'm just curious. I want to know what it is."**

"_**Me to"**_

With that conversation ended. I began to think of a reason for us to travel together. Since my last plan failed. I could just follow her but if she made me then that would most certainly end in a fight. Damn it I can't think of anything. I don't even know why I want to travel with her so much. Maybe I will just go my separate way and let her go hers. Who knows maybe we will run into each other again. It's settled that's what I will do.

Normal Pov

When they finished eating Sakura stood up and looked at Deidara and he looked at her. She sighed and started gathering her things. Deidara watched her and continued eating. When Sakura was done she turned towards him.

"Well I gotta get going so I guess this is goodbye.

Deidara stopped eating and froze for a second. He hated that word. Goodbye. It was an evil word that always made him feel empty and alone.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Maybe I'll see you around again. This has been interesting."

"Yeah it has."

"Well be safe out there"

This made Deidara turn his head as she is walking through the door.

"Yea you to."

Sakura stopped half way through the door and turned and smiled at him. A true smile. Then she walked through the door and shut it behind her.

With Deidara.

He sat there staring at the door for a minute then he smiled and he couldn't help but smile.

"**She said maybe we will see each other again."**

"_**Yeah how do you know she wasn't just saying that to be nice?"**_

"**I don't but I'll make it happen. I will see her again."**

Her turned to look out the window to see her leave.

With Sakura

As she was walking down the hall she couldn't help but look over her shoulder. When she started descending the stairs something clicked in her head.

"**I can't see him again. Ever."**

"_**Why?"**_

"**It will complicate things."**

"_**I don't understand how seeing him could do that."**_

"**It just will now shut up."**

"_**You can't escape fate."**_

She reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the front desk and left the key on the desk then walked out the door. As she crossed the street she felt eyes on her. She resisted the urge to look back and she slightly turned her head then stopped and turned forward. She lit a cigarette. Then continued towards the front gates with her head held up high.

With Deidara

He watched her walk through the door and down the street. He watched her waiting for her to turn around. But she didn't she turned her head as if she was going to but she stopped. He watched as his new inspiration walked away without even looking back.

6 months later.

4 Figures run through the trees, leaping form branch to branch in pursuit of their target.

"We need her alive! " The figure in the lead shouted.

"Copy that!" was the response he received from his men.

"Spread out! Box her in!"

The group split and went their separate ways.

The leader kept moving forward, blood lust in his eyes.

"You will be mine."

As he continued forward he could see a cloaked figure in his sights.

"There she is."

He could feel his men move in on her. She jumped down to the forest floor and prepare for the fight that was coming. The men chasing her each landed on a different side of her. She turned to face the leader. He watched as she lifted her hand to remove her hood and what he saw shocked him. A pale face with dull dead emerald green eyes and long flowing pink hair.

"Sakura."

"Hello..Sasuke ."

He smirked and looked at her removing his own hood to reveal himself expecting her to be as shocked at his appearance as he was hers. His hair was a bit longer then it was when he was younger, his eyes were the same, but his face had matured a great deal over time and he was as handsome as ever. But he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. She just stood there and looked at him with a blank expression.

"What is it you want Sasuke?"

"I want you."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"I've heard a great deal about you Sakura, You've become strong, one of the strongest, You have surpassed Tsunade even. You have finally achieved strength Sakura. Now We can be together."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said No. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Don't talk to him like that you pink haired bitch. Do you have any idea what he is offering you?!" yelled this head haired teammate Karin.

Sakura turned to look at her.

"Yes I fully understand what it is he is offering. And I don't want it."

"You bitch."

Karin Leaped at Sakura with a kunai in hand. Sakura jumped out of the way. And out of the way then the other 2 jumped at her.

"**Shit."**

"_**Yeah."**_

Sakura jumped out of the way and countered every attack thrown at her. She punched the ground making a crater and knocking her opponents off balance with that she moved in to attack she slipped in between the rocks and made her way to the closet one a silver haired man with a sword. She hit several pressure points to knock him out of the fight then she went for the other male very tall man with orange hair. But he sensed her and turned around to punch she caught his hand in hers and pushed her chakra into her hand and crushed his hand and the bones in his arm. With just Sasuke and the red haired girl left she stood in between them and waited. Karin jumped at her and Sakura blocked her kick and swung her into a tree knocking her unconscious. With her down she turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Well ?"

"That was impressive. "

"Really I was thinking it was more on the armature side. I mean seriously Sasuke you left me and Naruto for these guys."

Sasuke smirked.

Then he made his move he took his sword at and moved towards her she put her right arm out to her side and shut her eyes when she opened them a Katana appeared in each hand each with a silver blade with the symbol for fierce ingraved on them, a black hilt and handle with three white X's on the handles made of a ribbon that continued to flow down from the hilt. She held them backwards and braced her self for the impact by placing her hand in front of her face and lining up the handles. As Sasuke neared she shut her eyes and then leaped forward.

With Deidara

He was flying back to the base when he felt a battle going on in the forest a few miles ahead of him. Not wanting to get involved he maneuvered his bird to go around it. As he was got closer something familiar caught his attention.

"**That Chakra signature….. Where do I know it from?"**

"_**I don't Know" **_

Realization hit him.

"IT's Sakura!"

He immediately turned his bird towards the fight and descended to the ground and then continued the rest of the way on foot when he got close enough to see what was going on her saw Sakura fighting none other than Itachi's little brother Sasuke and from the looks of it Sakura wasn't faring well. When he saw her fall to her knees he prepared to jump in but Sasuke said something.

"Sakura, It is true that you have gotten stronger but not strong enough to beat me."

Sakura laughed.

"You caught me on a bad day."

"Well either way you will be mine."

"No I would rather burn then be with you."

"I know what you want Sakura."

"No you don't, Un."

Sakura and Sasuke looked over at the voice that jumped in their conversation. And there was Deidara standing in his Akatsuki cloak his hair flowing in the wind. His jaw clenched and eyes full of hate and anger. He proceeded forward and stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura began to lose consciousness. The world was fading in and out. The only thing she heard before she passed out was Deidara shouting.

"What the Hell do you know about what she wants?!"

* * *

**Well that's it! Once again let me know what you think. And don't forget to vote** **on the issue above. If you haven't read what I wrote before the story then go do it. Review please **** until next time **


End file.
